(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of display devices that are widely used, and generally includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes disposed in the display panel including the substrate, determining alignments of liquid crystal molecules included in the liquid crystal layer, and controlling polarization of incident light.
As one among the liquid crystal displays, a technique realizing the display by forming a plurality of microcavities and injecting the liquid crystal material therein to form the liquid crystal layer has been developed. Unlike conventional liquid crystal displays which use two opposing substrates, this technique may reduce weight, thickness, and the like thereof by forming the liquid crystal displays on one substrate.
However, in the process forming the pixel electrode and the common electrode to generate the electric field on the liquid crystal layer, if the pixel electrode and the common electrode are misaligned, the liquid crystal capacitance may be changed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.